


what happens when two (gay)sports anime collide

by GilgaNyan (NarryEm)



Series: Volleyball!! Gays [13]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Fluff, M/M, gratuitous cameo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7736455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/GilgaNyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karasuno boys go to Tokyo for training camp and somehow run into Seirin boys. </p><p>It’s just a Haikyuu x Kuroko no Basket crossover nobody asked for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what happens when two (gay)sports anime collide

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning: I’ve only read up to the end of Shiratorizawa (that’s always a pain to type) match. I also don’t know how the geography of HQ and KnB version of Tokyo works out regarding the schools so let’s gloss over that detail.

“Whoa!  I’ll never get tired of this!” Hinata exclaims, jumping out of the bus. 

Kageyama is right behind him, stifling a yawn as he pushes past Hinata.  “Move out of the way, dumbass.  We all need to get off the bus.”

“Well, sor~ry, your highness,” Hinata taunts.  He ducks out of the way when Kageyama reaches out to grip his head.

“Aren’t you all full of energy?” Sugawara comments as he double checks the bus for anyone still sleeping or items left behind.  “Okay, so just to reiterate, this trip is going to be over the weekend and we’ll be staying with Nekoma and Fukuroudani for the lodgings.  You do have free time for the rest of the day so please spend it wisely and don’t stay out too late!”

“Yes, mom,” Hinata whispers, at which Noya chuckles.   Sugawara must have heard him since glares at them for a second but he chooses to let it go with a shake of his head.

Hinata pulls out his phone to check out the map of Tokyo.  Their lodging is within his view and the tourist attractions nearby are all a walking distance away.

“Hey, Kageyama,” he asks, poking at the setter.  “Wanna check out a sports shop?  The online map says that it’s only a kilometer away.”

He swears that he sees Kageyama’s eyes light up.  “Okay.  But I’m only coming along so you don’t get lost.”

Hinata sticks his tongue out.  “I could say the same for you.”

“Where are you headed?” Takeda-sensei asks.

“A sports shop nearby,” Hinata answers.  “Don’t worry, sensei, we’ll be back before it gets too dark like Suga-san told us.”

Or, at least, that was their plan.  Despite the instructions Hinata searched up online, they have inexplicably ended up at a park.  It’s not that the park isn’t nice to look at, it’s gorgeous and has quite a few sports facilities.  The huge downside is that it doesn’t have rows of volleyball equipment that Hinata wanted to look at.  He even received a bit of pocket money from his parents for this trip!

“I can’t believe we got lose together again!” he complains.   Kageyama ignores his outburst, which to be honest is to be expected.

Hinata squats down on the grassy area without thinking.  He can already hear Suga-san and Daichi-san nagging at them for being so careless far away from home.  He is going to have to postpone calling them for a little SOS for as long as possible.

“Aww, who’s a good boy,” he hears Kageyama croon.  Thinking that he has finally lost his mind, Hinata turns to face Kageyama.  Instead of the sight of Kageyama talking to thin air, he finds Kageyama talking to a small puppy with black and white fur.  He should say ‘trying to talk’ as the puppy instinctively senses Kageyama’s aura and stays well out of Kageyama’s reach.

“You’ll never get him to come to you like that,” Hinata comments.  He grins at the puppy, careful not to show his teeth.  “Here, puppy.  Wanna have a treat?” He’s hoping that a bit of pork bun won’t harm the cute little guy.

Thankfully, the little puppy perks his ears and bounds into Hinata’s lap.  While he pets the puppy and feeds him a small piece of pork bun from his bag, he notes that the puppy is wearing a small jersey that looks like a sports uniform.

“Seirin No. 16, huh,” Hinata reads.  He doesn’t have a collar that Hinata can see.  “Hey, Kageyama, is there a school called Seirin in Tokyo?”

Kageyama shrugs.  He tentatively reaches out to the puppy.  Maybe it’s because Hinata is holding him but he lets Kageyama touch him this time.  Hinata has seen the kind of smile that’s on Kageyama’s face right now a handful of times, and those were all related to volleyball.

“You look the happiest that I have ever seen you,” Hinata points out, half joking.

“Shut up, you moron.  Animals tend to run away whenever I try to pet them,” Kageyama pouts.

“Here, put your arms like this,” Hinata demonstrates a cradling motion.  As soon as Kageyama has copied him, he gently places the puppy into Kageyama’s arms.  The puppy squirms around a bit but seems content with his new placement.  The way Kageyama’s face lights up is priceless.  He even manages to snap a quick picture, intending to use it as blackmail material later on.  He considers petting Kageyama’s head to tease him but decides against it since they are in public and all.

“Ah, excuse me.  I was wondering where Number Two went off to,” a guy says.

“Ugwooohh!” Hinata blurts out, instantly pulling Kageyama between him and the voice.  The puppy leaps out of Kageyama’s arms and barks happily.

The person in question is a boy who is probably around his age with light blue hair and blue eyes.  Hinata has no idea how the boy managed to appear out of nowhere like that.

“Sorry, my friends often tell me that I scare them.  I’m Tetsuya Kuroko and this is Tetsuya Number Two,” he holds up Number Two to Hinata’s eye level.

Hinata notices that Kuroko is wearing a t-shirt and jogging pants, his hair soaked with sweat.  “No problem.  Do you happen to be in a sports team?  We’re in the Karasuno Volleyball Club ourselves. I’m Hinata and this is Kageyama. Oh, we’re from Miyagi, by the way.”

“Kuroko, what’s taking you so long? Coach will be mad if you’re the last to make it in again,” someone else chimes in.  Hinata does a double take and hides behind Kageyama again.  This guy is even taller than Tsukishima and definitely more muscular.  He wishes that Tanaka had come with him as Tanaka would stand up to guys who are over two metres tall without any fear.

“Number Two ran off and I had to go look for him, Kagami-kun.  And I also ran into these two from Karasuno.”

Kagami raises an eyebrow.  “Karasuno?  Never heard of it.  Let’s hurry back.”

“It’s in the Miyagi prefecture,” Hinata pipes up.  “That jersey Number Two is wearing is for your sports team, isn’t it?  What sports do you play?  We were just telling Kuroko that we play volleyball.”

Kagami splutters, as though he is trying not to laugh.  “Basketball.  And I’m sorry, but aren’t volleyball players generally, I dunno, taller?”

Kageyama’s eyes are telling Hinata that they need to leave but Hinata ignores him.  Hinata meets Kagami’s gaze head on.  “I hate it when tall guys like you look down on me just because I’m short.  There’s more to sports than the size of your body, y’know.”

Kagami scratches the back of his head.  “Eh, I suppose you’re right.  Kuroko here is hardly what you think of when you picture a basketball player.”

Hinata is about to retort when some kid yells out, “Sorry, could you get the Frisbee?”

He looks up and sees the disc fly towards them.  It’s well above their heads and before anyone can make a move for it, he sprints down towards the Frisbee and jumps up to catch it.  He throws it back to the kid and turns to face Kagami with a triumphant smile on his face.

“That’s impressive,” Kagami allows, smirking.  “That’s some awesome jumping power you got there, uh what’s your name again?”

“Shouyou Hinata,” Hinata answers.  “Are you two in the middle of a practice?”

Kagami sighs.  “This is what our coach calls a ‘cool-down run’.  I guess we can thank her for all the extra physical training that whipped us into shape but not all of us can handle it.  Kuroko passes out half the time after physical training.”  He tries to sling his arm around Kuroko’s shoulders, which Kuroko shrugs off.

“Please don’t exaggerate.  I have passed out maybe four times since Riko-san increased the level of training.”

“That’s so cool, though!” Hinata exclaims.  “Our coach leaves us to do things like physical training on our own.  All I really do for that is bike home over a mountain.  I bet you have an amazing team!”

Kuroko smiles, mirrored by Kagami.  “Ah, I almost forgot.  We were on our way to this sports store when we ran into Number Two.”  He shows the store to Kuroko and Kagami on his phone.

“I’m sorry to tell you this but you are totally in the wrong part to go to that store,” Kuroko informs him.

“Ah, pooey, really?” Hinata pouts.  “I was hoping to check it out since we’re in Tokyo and all.”

“If you’d like, I could take you there after our practice,” Kuroko offer.

Hinata looks at Kageyama, trying his best to look like a puppy.  He quickly takes Number Two from Kuroko and gets the puppy to look up at Kageyama with those adorable eyes.

“Fine, fine,” Kageyama scoffs.  “But we have to let Suga-san know first.  He and Daichi-san will chew us out for hours if we run around in Tokyo so late.”

“Yes, yes, your highness,” it just sort of slips out and Hinata knows that Kageyama heard him.

“I’m sorry~” Hinata shouts as he sprints away from Kageyama at full strength.  He is not in the mood to get kicked or punched.

“You sure are a lively bunch, aren’t ya?” Kagami muses.

“They remind me of Kise-kun somehow,” Kuroko concludes.

“What, because they act like golden retrievers?”

“Not quite.  Maybe it’s their carefree and energetic side.  Our school is this way, Hinata-kun, Kageyama-kun.” 

Hinata catches up to Kuroko and Kagami, narrowly dodging Kageyama’s kidney jab.  “I told you I was sorry.  Tsukishima is rubbing off on me.”

“May I ask why you call him that?’ Kuroko asks.

“It’s nothing.  Kageyama’s nickname used to be the King of the Court because he is an amazing setter.  No one really calls him that anymore since he hates being called that.”

“I understand.  There are high school basketball players in Tokyo with similar nicknames so I was merely curious.  Perhaps titles are a more appropriate word to describe it.”

“You mean you have ‘kings’ here too?”

Kagami scoffs.  “I wouldn’t call them that.  There is a group of first years called the Generation of Miracles with freakish skills.  They are all assholes who are just good at basketball.  Then there is also the Uncrowned Kings who would have been the Generation of Miracles if they didn’t exist.”

“Kagami-kun, you really suck at explaining stuff,” Kuroko deadpans.  “What he meant to say is that the Uncrowned Kings are five players who all have enough skills to quality as the top players in Japan; it’s just that the Generation of Miracles are far too talented and overpower them easily in a match.”

“Oh~” Hinata and Kageyama say at the same time. 

“That’s so much cooler than Kageyama’s! Higyaaa!”  This time, Kageyama’s hand does connect with Hinata’s head, his grip crushing down on his head.

Seirin High is thankfully only five minutes away.  To Hinata’s surprise, there are only a group of boys and one girl in the gym.

“Who are your friends?” the girl asks, eyeing them with too much intensity for Hinata’s comfort.

“Hinata-kun and Kageyama-kun.  They are visiting Tokyo and we found Number Two with them during the run,” Kuroko supplies.

“Our volleyball club is here for a training camp against other clubs in Tokyo,” Hinata quips.  “Are you the club manager?”

The girl laughs.  “No, I’m the coach.  Riko Aida.  This is gonna sound weird but can you two take your shirts off?”

“Erm . . .” Hinata glances at Kuroko and Kagami, who look at him as if to say ‘just do it’.  “Okay?”

“And roll up your pants too.”

Reluctantly, he unzips his jacket and takes it and the hoodie underneath off.  It’s bizarre to have a girl literally stare at his body.  Just what in the world is happening?

“Hmm, I had a hunch when I saw you and you do have nice legs, ideal for jumping.  It’s hard to see clearly through the clothes but I can tell that you bike often.  You don’t get calves like that through running alone.”

Hinata jumps back, positioning himself behind Kageyama.  “How did you know?”

“Riko-san’s father is a physical trainer so she can ‘scan’ people’s body like that,” Kuroko explains, already dressed in his school uniform.

Riko smiles.  “And as for Kageyama-kun, he is a well-rounded athlete.  I don’t know much about volleyball myself but there is a position called the setter, right?  Your fingers have one of the best control stats I have seen.  Your core strength is nothing to look down upon either.

“Creepy, isn’t it?” Kagami whispers.

“I heard that, Kagami.  Would you like ten extra laps for tomorrow’s training?” Riko threatens.

“No thank you.  Are we free to go now?  Kuroko promised to help them find the sports store.”

She waves her hand at the dismissively.  “Nice meeting you two!  Enjoy your stay at Tokyo!”

“Thank you! Nice meeting you too!” Hinata replies.  He jams his elbow into Kageyama’s side, who mumbles back something similar.

“Would it kill you to be social, Kageyama?” Hinata teases.

“Shut up, idiot!”

“Were you tripped up because a pretty girl asked you to strip?” Hinata persists.

“Why would I when I have y—you just shut up,” Kageyama mutters.  

Both Kageyama and Hinata bump into Kuroko when the other boy stops in his tracks.  “Sorry, but I just remembered that the store closes early on Fridays.  You won’t be able to get in until tomorrow morning.”

“Aww, that sucks,” Hinata whines.  “We have practice matches all day long.”

Kageyama sighs.  “I guess that’s it.  C’mon, Hinata, let’s head back.”

Hinata opens his mouth to complain when his stomach growls loudly.  All three of them stare at him.

“If you don’t mind, there’s a burger place we go to often,” Kuroko suggests.  “It’s time to feed Kagami-kun after all.”

“Who’s feedin’ who?” Kagami retorts.

“I’m just kidding,” is Kuroko’s reply.

“Is it close by?” Hinata asks.

“It’s just across the street from here.”

As soon as it is their turn to order, Hinata orders the biggest set he can see on the menu.  To his surprise, Kagami orders over a dozen burgers.  In stark contrast, Kuroko only orders a milkshake.

“You mentioned that you have practice matches all day tomorrow,” Kuroko mentions.  “Does that mean that you are here for training camp?”

Hinata nods.  “Yup!  Our school has been Nekoma’s rival for ages and they were awesome enough to invite us for their own training camp with other schools like Fukuroudani, Ubugawa and Shinzen.  It’s amazing that we get to train against strong teams like them.”

Kuroko gives them a close-lipped smile.  “Hinata-kun, you seem to be very enthusiastic about volleyball.  I really admire that about you.”

Hinata is a bit taken aback by Kuroko’s direct comment.  With his calm expression, it’s difficult to predict what he will say so a compliment like that is startling.  At least, it is for Hinata especially since they just met.

“Th-thank you.  I haven’t had the chance to see you play but I’m sure you’re passionate about basketball too.” He grins.

“That’s one way to put it,” Kagami cuts in.  “We’re sort of on a revenge quest against those Generation of Miracles.  You see, Kuroko—” His explanation is abruptly halted when Kuroko picks up a burger and shoves it into Kagami’s open mouth.

Kageyama elbows at Hinata.  They exchange a look and Hinata tries to telepath ‘stay quiet’ to the best of his abilities.  He may get teased for being an idiot, but he has enough wits about him to stay out of personal matters.

“Man, this burger is really tasty,” he blurts out.  It could be his imagination, but he sees a relieved look cross Kuroko’s face for a second.  “I’m jealous that you get to have this whenever you want, living in Tokyo and all.”

Kagami raises his eyebrows.  “They have way less fast food chains compared to the United States,” he grumbles.

“You’ve been there?” Hinata asks.  He nudges at Kageyama, who has been staying way too quiet since they ran into Kuroko and Kagami.  Number Two woofs softly from inside Kuroko’s bag.  Kuroko unzips it just enough for him to slip a piece from one of Kagami’s burger patties to the puppy.

“I lived there for a few years. That’s where I first learned to play basketball.”  Kagami looks almost wistful as he says it.  Hinata chooses to dismiss that as well.

“Wan-wanna play a two-on-two after we eat?” Kageyama stutters.  For some reason, he’s got that scary face on.

“Sure,” Kuroko accepts easily.

“You’re going to regret challenging us in half an hour,” Kagami smirks ominously.

“We’ll give you a run for your money,” Hinata warns.

“Yeah,” Kageyama quips.

 

Half an hour later, at a park with some hoops, they find themselves in the middle of a heated match.  Contrary to Kagami’s expectations, Hinata and Kageyama are holding up against fairly well.  All that Hinata knows about basketball comes from his middle school friends so he wonders how Kageyama is doing so well.

Their biggest adversary has to be Kuroko’s insanely fast and invisible passes.  Kagami would pass the ball to a spot away from Kageyama and Hinata and then Kuroko would jump out of nowhere to redirect the ball to Kagami near the hoop. 

However, they have been able to use their ‘freak quicks’ to their advantage as well.  Whenever they can get past Kuroko and Kagami’s defense, Kageyama would practically toss the ball next to the hoop and Hinata would shoot it into the hoop.  It’s definitely a trial and error type of strategy but Hinata is just glad that he is having fun.

“Oya oya, if it isn’t chibi-chan~” someone calls out.

“Kuroo-san?” Hinata turns towards the voice.  Surely enough, it’s Nekoma’s team captain tailed by Kenma, Tsukishima, and Bokuto. “Kenma and Bokuto-san too!  Nice to see you again!”

“Hey, hey, hey, chibi-chan!” Bokuto shouts as he jogs over.  “Who ya playing basketball with?”

“They’re Kuroko and Kagami.  We met when Kageyama and I found Kuroko’s dog,” Hinata answers

Bokuto chuckles.  “Is that why you haven’t showed up at our cozy little dorm yet?”

“That could be why.  What are you doing here?” Hinata asks.

Kuroo slings his arm around Tsukishima, who frowns but makes no move to stop Kuroo.  “We got a bit hungry so I suggested that we go eat at Maji.  Then we saw you leave so I though I could come say hi.  Mind if we join your game?”

Tsukishima clicks his tongue.  “Count me out, please.  I’d much rather go back and prepare for tomorrow by getting a decent night’s sleep.  Have you two volleyball idiots have forgotten that Suga-san and Daichi-san wants us back before dark?”

Kageyama pulls on Hinata’s sleeve.  “We should probably head back then.  I don’t want you to serve a ball straight to my head, after all.”

“Ah, okay,” Hinata agrees.  “It was nice meeting you,” he says with a smile.

“Same here.  Maybe we’ll meet again the next time you’re in Tokyo.”

Hinata takes his mobile out of his bag.  “Here.  You can type in your number so we can text sometimes.”

They leave once Hinata and Kuroko finish exchanging numbers.  Number Two barks at them so Hinata says goodbye to the little guy as well.  

“Shoot,” Hinata mumbles.  The others turn to look at him.  “It’s nothing, my shoelaces came undone.”

Kuroo chuckles.  “You’re such a kid, chibi-chan.  Want us to wait for you?”

“No, it’s fine,” Kageyama answers for him.  “We’ll catch up to you soon.”

“Better hurry,” Kenma advices.  “Tsukishima told me and Kuro that you had gotten lost before.”

Hinata barely holds Kageyama back from lunging at a sneering Tsukishima.  “We’ll be right behind you.”

“What, so you can’t even tie your shoes properly?” Kageyama grumbles, crouching down next to Hinata.

Hinata grins and grabs Kageyama’s shoulders.  While Kageyama is still unaware, he pull him in and pecks him on the lips.  When he stands back up, he is satisfied to see a bright flush covering Kageyama’s entire face.

“I just remembered that we haven’t had the chance to do it all day,” Hinata explains.

“D-dumbass,” Kageyama murmurs.  “That hardly counts as a kiss.”

Hinata grins, helping Kageyama up.  “We can kiss some more when we’re back.  You’re hardly the one to put up with PDA.”

“Shut up.  People can change.”

Hinata laughs. “Coming from you, that’s quite the statement.”

Kageyama scoffs and takes Hinata’s hand into his.  “My fingers were getting cold,” he mumbles.

“I wasn’t complaining,” Hinata reassures him, squeezing his fingers around Kageyama’s.  It’s even more satisfying to see a hint of red remain at the tips of Kageyama’s ears.  “I love you.’

Kageyama steals a quick glance at Hinata. “L-love you, too.  Get moving already.  I can’t see the others already.”

“Okay,” Hinata singsongs.  Without a word, he jumps into an all-out sprint, with Kageyama following closely behind him.  Yup.  It’s clear to him that nothing will change between them even though they are boyfriends now.  They’ll still bicker over the smallest things and race each other whenever they can.  Better yet, they will continue to play volleyball together.s

It’s the best that Hinata could have asked for in a high school life.

**Author's Note:**

> I realised that I still didn't have a title as I was copying+pasting this on the site. shiiiiiiiiit
> 
> if you can’t tell, I love all the weird (pained) sounds Hinata makes. He is so presh~


End file.
